


How SoMa Got Their Fish

by Luna_Myth



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Day, Gen, Humor, SoMa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestial Soul Armor declared a Fluff Day, because we all needed it. So yay, I wrote something! Based on an OTPPrompt like “Imagine Person A of your OTP having to help Person B get their head out of a fish bowl.” So that’s pretty much what you can expect. Fluffy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How SoMa Got Their Fish

“Soul!” Maka exclaimed. ‘What are you doing?!” She rushed forward into the living room and gaped at him. 

His clothes were soaked with water and he was dripping onto a thin and tall wooden table that Maka didn’t recognize. It looked like something you would display a vase on. But what was most disconcerting how his shirt appeared to be caught in between the collapsing legs of the table and the peculiar way he was standing, with his head pulled down, presumably resting on the table. His hands were placed on his head as well, like he was clutching it for some reason.

 Maka turned on the lights and saw a glint of light reflect off of Soul’s head, which, for some reason, was trapped inside a clear glass bowl… a fish bowl. 

He huffed moodily. “What do you think I’m doing? Trying to get this off.” He protested against the table’s grasp on his shirt and desperately tugged at the bowl before admitting defeat. He sighed again. “This isn’t cool.”

A short laugh welled up inside of Maka despite herself. “Have you tried transforming?”

 Soul did his best to look coolly exasperated from inside the fish bowl and puffed out a dismissive noise, but his gaze, previously on Maka, slide away from her. “I don’t wanna break the bowl. I’m gonna use it for something.”

“Fine then, Soul.” Maka replied, her own exasperation evident in her voice, even heard through the distortion of the bowl. “Here. Let me help.”

She swiftly grabbed the part of Soul’s strangely durable shirt that was caught in the table and yanked it up out of the hinge. Soul leapt back from the traitorous table and righted his outfit in one fluid move. 

“Right, now the bowl.” Maka quickly added. She grabbed it and tugged, causing Soul grumble again as he was now bent over sideways beside Maka. He shifted so that he looked like he was bowing to her, but otherwise kept his complaints to himself. The bowl was refusing to move past his chin and Maka imagined the tugging was stretching his neck in ways it wasn’t intended to stretch, but Soul didn’t say a word. 

Pain was probably all too familiar to Soul, Maka reflected. What really seemed to bother him were the blows to his dignity.

 Soul tilted his head and the bowl came flying off, catching briefly on his ears before finally coming off his head entirely.

He rubbed his ears and neck for a moment before turning to Maka and saying, “Thanks, I guess.” He slowly let a half smile spread across his face, his teeth giving him a slightly menacing appearance. 

But Maka knew he really was grateful. “So what are your plans for that bowl?” She asked, ignoring how he was still dripping water on the floor. 

Soul’s crooked smile continued to light his face as he said “Ah.” And pulled out a clear plastic bag filled with water from a brown satchel he was carrying. Inside were two small but colorful fish, one deep purple and the other blood red. “It’s for them. Until I find them a bigger home.” 

Maka gasped. “Wowww.” She bent to inspect the fish close range. “These are beautiful, Soul!” 

Soul watched Maka’s eyes widen at the fishes’ deep colors. “Here.” He handed Maka the bag of fish in exchange for the bowl and went to fill it with water. With any luck, correctly this time. Maka was going to be in for a treat whenever she got around to asking what had happened. 

Maka examined the fish before straightening and looking at Soul again. “Be careful with that.” She warned him as he carried the filled fish bowl to the table.

“Alright, Maka.”


End file.
